Typically, conventional ornamental displays, such as display globes, include a base onto which a figurine or other object to be displayed can be attached or otherwise positioned and a dome sealed to the base and surrounding the figurine or object. The seal between the base and the dome is usually fluid tight so that the interior of the display globe may be filled with water or other suitable liquid. Also, dispersible media, e.g., particles that imitate snow or the like, may be sealed within the dome. When the display globe is shaken or otherwise agitated, the dispersible media can become randomly and temporarily suspended in the liquid to simulate a snow scene or the like. Once the agitation has stopped, the dispersible media typically settle gradually to the base of the display globe. The settling effect simulates snowfall. One example of such a conventional display globe is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,209. In that patent, a decorative display globe in the shape of a bell has figurines of a house, trees, and the like fixed to a base of the display. By grasping the handle of the display and shaking it, the dispersible media may become randomly and temporarily suspended in the liquid sealed in the decorative display to simulate a snow scene.
Commonly, the above-described ornamental display globes are used as novelty items. Because consumers generally desire that the cost of such novelty items be relatively low, objects to be displayed within such display globes are usually made by inexpensive manufacturing techniques. Such manufacturing techniques can result in products that lack sophisticated aspects of realism and geometric complexity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to economically manufacture sophisticated and highly realistic objects to be displayed within such ornamental display globes.